


Words Fail

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Artemis, Drunkenness, F/M, First Time, I actually hate myself, I did before I published this but, I hate myself even more now, I should stop now shouldn't I, LMAO, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Rejection, That's all kids, Underage Drinking, at least for now, dun dun dun, lol don't worry no one hates me more than me right now, okay i'm done, okay sorry now I'm done, seriously though I hate myself, somewhat for writing this, what do you guys think of dragons?, who am I kidding I hated myself before this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "I think I love you...""What did you just say?""Did I stutter? I think I love you,"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit tough to write tbh and I kinda hate myself for it. Anyways I hope you like it and crititism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy  
> P.S. Bonus points to whoever can guess where I got the title

How did she constantly get herself into messes like this? Artemis somehow convinced herself to that going to a party was a good idea, she also convinced herself that just a few drinks was a good idea. Now she was drunk and alone at a party swimming with frat boys.

She considered who she could call, her mom was definitely out of the question she liked being alive. Her mentor sounded like a good call, but the pair was awkward around each other. They both felt weird about having to pretend she was his niece. Most of the team didn't know how to drive, the only one who could pick her up was Wally.

I guess this trip home would only cost her pride.

"What do you want?" His groggy voice came through the phone.

"Wally? I need your help," Artemis pushed her way outside of the crowded party.

"Artemis? What's happening?" He sounded wide awake now.

"I went to a party, I'm sort of drunk and I don't have a ride home."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." She heard rustling around like he was already on the move.

"I don't know where I am, my friend brought me here. I-I'm pretty sure it's a frat house."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to find you." He hung up before she could say anything. Artemis was freezing while standing on the corner in a tiny pair of shorts and a crop top.

"Hey baby, why are you out here? The party's inside," she rolled her eyes at the desperate frat guy.

"I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up," the blonde answered barely looking at him.

"Leaving so soon, why don't you come hang out with me?" He grabbed her arm trying to pull her inside.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go home." Artemis tried to pull her arm away but being drunk was really affecting her motor skills. "Let go of me!" She said more firmly digging her heels in the ground.

"Don't be a downer baby, just come party with me!"

"I said no, now get off of me you creep!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" The guy let her go making her tumble to the ground, she scraped the palms of her hands in the fall.

"Hey creep!" Artemis was too busy trying to keep the tears out of her eyes to look up and see who was defending her honor. She heard blows landing and curses.

"Whatever she's not even that hot, I can do better!"

"Yeah you go do that jerk!" A familiar pair of beat up sneakers stopped in front of her. "Hey beautiful, did he hurt you?" Wally got on her level speaking in a low voice.

"He made me scrape my hands," she finally looked at him her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembling the redheads face softened immediately.

"I'll take you home and clean you up," he stood up offering his hand to her, she instead held her arms out for him to carry her. Wally scooped her up letting her wrap her arms around his neck. "Hold on beautiful," she could feel her hair flying in the wind as he ran her home.

Wally ignored her protests when he set her on her feet on her fire escape.

"I'm injured!" She pouted making him roll his eyes.

"Your hands are a little scraped up, you'll live." He opened her window as quietly as he could.

"We could have gone through the front door, my mom isn't even home." The archer complained as she practically fell into her room.

"Couldn't have mentioned that before?" He sat her on the edge of her bed, "first aid kit?" She gestured towards the bathroom. He sat in front of her trying to use alcohol swabs to clean her hands.

"Ow, that hurts!" She pulled her hands away cradling them to her chest.

"Well maybe if you were still it wouldn't hurt," she flinched because he'd raised his voice slightly. When he tried to pull her hands back she just pouted at him. "C'mon babe, just let me clean them, it'll be over in a few seconds." Artemis reluctantly held her hands out again, only flinching slightly when he cleaned them. 

"It still hurts," she continued pouting.

"It'll be over in a second, now you want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to drink?" The archer looked down not meeting his eyes, "hey I'm talking to you beautiful." He thrust his hand under her chin making her look up.

"I don't know...I just wanted to," she pushed his hand away not wanting to look at his straight on, he scoffed finishing cleaning her scrapes.

"See it wasn't so bad was it?" He said as he wrapped bandages around her hand.

"I deserve ice cream," Artemis stood stumbling slightly as she kicked off her high heels heading towards the kitchen.

"Babe you need to go to bed," Wally followed her path to the kitchen.

"I will, after I get my ice cream." She began to rummage through the freezer.

"You don't need ice cream, you need a glass of water and sleep."

"We don't have any ice cream..."

"Good, you don't need it." Wally closed the freezer handing her a glass of water.

"But I want it," she put down the glass of water crossing her arms. "Pretty please?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're not going to manipulate me into giving you ice cream! Drink your water!"

"Don't yell at me!" She recrossed her arms tears threatening to spill over.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No," she sniffled taking a sip of water.

"Okay okay fine I'll get you some ice cream, you just have to drink your water." Artemis happily gulped down the water feeling accomplished.

"I'm done, where's the ice cream?"

"Oh right...one second," He was back in seconds ice cream cone in his hand. "One vanilla ice cream cone," she happily took the cone giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Baywatch," she said happily eating. They sat in silence for a moment him just staring at her.

"I think I love you..." Five words that made her drop her ice cream cone.

"What did you just say?" Artemis whipped around staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did I stutter? I think I love you," he said pointedly beginning to cross the room towards her.

"No don't you dare say that you love me," the blonde began to back away.

"What makes you think you can dictate how I feel?" She could tell he was growing frustrated.

"Because you don't love me!" Her back was against the wall and there was no where to go.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you-you're you and I'm me!"

"That's the reason I love you, you're you." She could feel her hands shaking.

"Just because we hooked up a few times-"

"That was more than hooking up to me," he cut her off, "now if you don't feel the same way just tell me now..." she opened her mouth then closed it biting her lip.

"I-I think you should go..." Wally sighed shaking his head.

"You know I may be an annoying jerk sometimes, but at least I'm not a liar who toys with peoples emotions." With that he grabbed his jacket and moved to leave.

"How am I a liar?"

"I can tell you feel something, it's the look in your eye. But you can't let yourself be happy for once-"

"That's not tru-"

"Let me finish," she clamped her mouth shut blinking away tears. "You can't let yourself be happy for once because you're scared."

"I'm not scared, I just-"

"I know you're scared, I am too. I was willing to risk it because of how I feel but you..." he paused his voice starting to break. "Are being selfish with you heart, well I'm done being selfless with mine."

"Wally wait!"

"No you made your choice babe, and it wasn't me!" With that he dashed out, she almost followed him but there was no point he was probably long gone by now.

She tried to ignore the tears that started to fall silently down her cheeks as she cleaned up the dropped ice cream cone. The tears that were still there when she crawled into bed wearing his hoodie that she'd stolen months earlier. Words failed to describe how much it actually hurt to hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least I'm not easy."
> 
> "I know for a fact that you're the easy one, I don't even have to buy you dinner."
> 
> "Buy me dinner for what?"
> 
> "To get you to put out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I really love this series and I'm excited for you guys to see it play out! As always criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"What's up guys?" Wally walked into the common area of the cave feigning his usual cheery attitude not wanting his mood to effect everyone else.

"Mario Kart tournament, I'm winning!" M'gann didn't look up, and from Robins expression he could tell boy wonder wasn't happy about it.

"Cool, I call next!" He stretched himself across their laps like a cat smiling up at M'gann. "Hello gorgeous!" He winked up at her.

"Don't distract me Wally!" 

"Keep distracting her Wally! I'm almost in first!"

"What's going on in here?" Wally stiffened at her voice and made it a point not to look at her.

"Mario Kart tournament, I'm gonna win!" 

"Shut up M'gann!" Artemis giggled at angry Robin.

"Well I'm next then, I'd love a chance to kick Robs ass in this."

"Hate to tell you princess but I'm next!" Wally snapped a little too sharply still not looking at her.

"Fuck off Baywatch!" She snapped back with an equal amount of fire.

"Relax, you both can go next." Robin said trying to keep fighting to a minimum.

"Yeah he's tired of losing he needs a break," M'gann giggled finishing the last lap in first, Rob coming in a close second. The pair switched off controllers to the new players.

They played quietly at first, not saying anything, just focusing on their respective screens.

"C'mon Baywatch I don't go easy on me."

"Both of us know for a fact I'm anything but easy." He replied through his teeth.

"And I know for a fact you finish way faster than this." Wally caught a sly smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah this just further confirms that you're a liar, by the way how's the hangover?" 

"Well you know you're easier to get rid of than a hangover, all I have to do is hurt your poor masculine feelings."

"At least I'm not easy."

"I know for a fact that you're the easy one, I don't even have to buy you dinner."

"Buy me dinner for what?"

"To get you to put out!" He regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth, but he couldn't let her know that. "All I had to do was whip out a deck of playing cards play a couple rounds of strip poker and you were jumping my bones."

"I-I never slept with you!" Her cheeks were flushed pink and getting darker.

"Tell that to the bra I still have in my room and the hoodie you stole from me, I'm going to need that back by the way!" They'd abandoned the controllers and were in a standoff in the middle of the room. Robin and M'gann watched them their mouths agape. Artemis raised her hand to slap him across the face, but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I hate you Wally West," Artemis had tears in her eyes it made him feel like dirt. He thought he'd feel better if he hurt her like she did to him, but it only made him feel worse. She ripped her hand from his grasp and ran to her room. He didn't try to follow her, the damage had been done.

"God Wally, I used to think you were sweet..." M'gann chased after her friend and Wally just hung his head, he'd disappointed more than one person today.

"Dude that was totally uncalled for," even his best friend was against him, and the speedster couldn't blame him. "The other night you told me you were in love with her and now you're back to the hate? What gives?" Wally flopped back onto the couch.

"I told her, I told her and she broke my heart. She lied straight to my face and told me to leave..."

"Doesn't give you the right to hurt her back man."

"Says who?" 

"I don't know the laws of love? You just don't do that to someone you supposedly love!" This was serious, it was rare that his friend yelled.

"Well you can spare me the lecture, because it made me feel worse than before!" Wally got off of the couch and headed towards the zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here, I need to be alone!"

Once he got out of there he ran, as fast as he could as far as he could. Waiting till he felt comfortable breaking down in tears. Words failed to describe how sorry he was that he hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not the person who decides what people deserve! Wally wants you, you want him both of you deserve what you want. So why don't you just take it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Thank you guys so much for reading, only one chapter left!  
> Enjoy!

"I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"Yes he did don't even try to defend him!" M'gann and Zatanna were put in charge of watching Artemis while the others looked for Wally. They tried to comfort their friend while she sobbed into her pillow.

"Honestly who cares if you slept with him? It's totally natural for two teenagers-"

"I didn't sleep with him that's the point you guys!" She interrupted Zatanna pausing to wipe her eyes. "We may have made out and done some stuff, but I never slept with him." The blonde took in a shaky breath trying to calm down.

"Why would he say that he slept with you then?" M'gann asked, Artemis stood up wringing her hands.

"Last night I was drunk, he took me home, took care of me." She paused her eyes filled with tears again. "He told me he loved me..."

"Oh my goodness."

"What the fuck did you say?" Both girls sat up on their knees anxious for the next part of the story.

"I...I told him to leave," the archer began to sob again.

"So he's punishing you for not loving him back?" Zatanna looked pissed beyond belief.

"No because I lied about loving him..." Artemis sat on the edge of her bed letting the pair envelope her in a hug.

"Why don't you just tell him? You two love each other!" M'gann said it as if it was easy.

"I can't tell him that!"

"Why not, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Because I don't deserve him! Besides I've already hurt him, he doesn't want me anymore."

"Of course he still wants you, you don't fall out of love with someone in a night!"

"He doesn't need someone like me in his life, all I know how to do is hurt people. Believe me he's better off without me." It was quiet for a moment, only Artemis' sniffles heard.

"Bullshit," M'gann muttered, "that is absolute bullshit and you know it Artemis!" The martian rarely swore so the other two girls were shocked. "You're not the person who decides what people deserve! Wally wants you, you want him both of you deserve what you want. So why don't you just take it?" Artemis wiped the fresh wave of tears off of her face.

"It's not that easy-"

"Matters of the heart never are, but just because something is hard doesn't mean you give up! You're better than that and everyone knows it!" The archer was shocked that her friend voiced her opinion so easily.

"I've made such a mess of everything."

"So go out and clean it up," Artemis smiled up at the martian.

"I've gotta go guys," Artemis rushed out of the room leaving them behind.

"That is how you resolve a problem," M'gann smiled triumphantly. "This also means I win the bet against Robin as long as they make it official before October."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you as scared as I am?" 
> 
> "Absolutely terrified, but I want to be happy so you jump I jump."
> 
> "Did you just make a titanic reference?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is finished! But don't worry I still have a few other things I want to try up my sleeve (wink wink nudge) Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed, but cause I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy this last chapter and await for new fics from yours truly!

He borrowed the truck from his dad, when his father saw the hurt look on his face, he gave his son the keys without question. Wally drove to the clearing he'd brought her to just months prior. The same place where she'd stolen his hoodie when she complained about the cold. The same place they'd taken turns pointing out the stars and constellations. How she hid her smile when he pointed out Sagittarius and said it reminded him of her.

He blocked out the memories before tears spilled over again. Wally leaned back looking at the roof of his car and waiting for the horrible feeling in his stomach to subside, but it didn't. 

The redhead got out and sat on the hood of the truck, looking up at the stars trying and failing not to look at the constellation that reminded him of her.

"I figured I'd find you here..." Wally whirled around and there she was. He not to think about how pretty she looked despite her red eyes and nose.

"What are you doing here? You've already hurt me enough, I get it." He looked back up at the sky. The blonde sat next to him leaving a little space, he still refused to look at her. 

"I love you..." It was so quiet and mumbled together he thought he'd misheard her.

"What?"

"I said I love you," he turned his shocked expression towards her. "I love you and its completely terrifying. I don't know how to love you without leaving myself open to getting hurt and-" He kissed her, hard enough he was sure he would bruise his own mouth.

"I love you too beautiful," he replied pressing his forehead against hers.

"Are you as scared as I am?" She breathed not quite looking him in the eye instead twisting the strings of his hoodie. The speedster took her hand placing it on his heart, letting her feel the thundering beat.

"Absolutely terrified, but I want to be happy so you jump I jump."

"Did you just make a titanic reference?" She giggled finally meeting his eyes, he took the opportunity to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I sure did babe," he put his arm around her letting her head fall against his shoulder.

"Hey Wally?"

"Hmm Beautiful?"

"Do you still have all the blankets in the back?" 

"Yeah why?"

Wordlessly she jumped off the hood of the truck heading to the tailgate.

"What are you doing?" He asked jumping off to follow her, she grabbed him by the front of his hoodie pulling him down for another kiss, he understood what she was getting at. "Are you one hundred and ten percent sure?" He asked seriously.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She replied with a small smile, Wally jumped into the tailgate holding out his hand to lift her up after him.

He grabbed one of the folded up blankets laying it out.

"W-we don't have to do it here, we could wait until I can get us somewhere more comfortable-" She interrupted him with a kiss pulling both of them to their knees in the bed of the truck.

"I can't think of anything more comfortable," she drew in another shaky breath. 

Wally reattached his lips to hers letting her unzip his hoodie and push it off of his shoulders. Artemis laid back he hovered over her placing kisses all over her neck. 

"I love you so much," his heart raced even faster when she said that. He stopped to look at her for a second, she looked stunning with her hair splayed around her. All breathless and flushed, Artemis was finally his.

"I love you too," he smiled, the redhead began to move his kisses down to her collar bones, then stomach, when he got to her hips he stopped looking to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed and she looked blissed out and beautiful. 

Once her jeans were off he placed another kiss on her hipbone she sighed pushing her hips upward.

"Patience beautiful, I want this to last." He started edging her panties down her thighs. Without waiting another second his tongue parted her folds she bucked her hips making a surprised noise.

"What happened to making it last?" She gasped out a smile creeping onto her face.

"I guess I'm a little impatient too," he smiled going right back focusing all of his energy on making her feel good. His tongue circled her clit she arched into him grabbing onto his hair and pulling. He smirked and vibrated his tongue against her she gasped giving his hair a particularly sharp tug. 

"N-no fair," she laughed breathlessly, he stopped for a moment looking up at her. "Doesn't mean I wanted you to stop," he winked giving her a lust filled smile. Going back to the vibrating circular motion he was doing before. Artemis' fingers tightened in his hair making him moan. "Oh god Wally I'm so..." she trailed off her body arching and tensing up against him.

"You're so beautiful," he almost felt choked up while he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"You're just saying that..." her knees started to come together and she looked away almost looking bashful. Wally nudged them back apart climbing up her body leaving kisses everywhere. 

"I mean it, you're an absolute goddess, Artemis...the name suits you so well." His green eyes met her grey ones she truly was the goddess of the moon the way it danced on her skin. His goddess twisted the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him down for another kiss. She reached down popping the button to his jeans pulling them down enough to expose his boxers.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, you?" She nodded wordlessly, "if you want to stop, tell me okay?" She nodded again giving him a quick peck on the lips. The archer sat up slightly pulling her shirt over her head, he followed in suit. Wally tugged down his boxers exposing his already hard member. Scrambling for the condom he'd stored away in his hoodie he tore the packet with his teeth.

"You always this prepared West?" Artemis, his Artemis smiled from under him her grey eyes brightly shining.

"Of course babe," he kissed her lips gently.

There was little resistance as he started to push into her, he tried to make sure that she wasn't in pain. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, they stayed like that for a moment forehead to forehead.

"Move I'm okay," she pulled him down for another kiss, he pulled out slightly thrusting back into her. Artemis disconnected their lips and buried her face in his neck.

"You're so perfect I love you," he was trying to keep air flowing into his lungs but he felt breathless when he was around her.

"I love you too," her hands found her way to his fiery red hair once again. His lips were on her neck sucking a fresh hickey there. 

"I'm not going to last," he gasped out pressing his face into her neck.

"It's okay just go," three more thrusts and he went tensed up letting out a strangled moan as he came. Wally pulled out of her slowly and laid down next to her.

"You really are perfect," the pair faced each other in the bed of the truck trying to catch their breath and slow their heart rates.

"You're the only person who's made me feel that way," she leaned into his hand as it caressed her face. The redhead reached over her unfolding one of the other blankets and spreading it over them.

"Want to head back to the cave in a bit?" He asked pulling her against his chest.

"Not for a little while, I want this to last." She smiled snuggling her face into his neck inhaling deeply.

"Same here," he replied kissing her on the forehead.

Words failed to describe how much he loves her in that very moment.


End file.
